


Wunsch zu vergessen

by Aurelius_Traum



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Heaven, Hell, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelius_Traum/pseuds/Aurelius_Traum
Summary: Michael erinnert sich als Himmel und Erde geschaffen wurden, die Engel fielen und die Geschichte ihren Lauf nahm, bis die Erde untergehen sollte, es aber nicht tat. Sie erinnert sich an jeden, der den Himmel verlassen musste, doch besonders an einen Engel, der hervorstach.DIe Archive Warnings sind zur Vorsicht, weil Themen wie Krieg und Gewalt vorkommen, auch wenn sie eher erwähnt werden.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin recht neu im Good Omens Fandom, allerdings begeistern mich die Theorien um Erzengel Raphael, deswegen hier mein kleiner Beitrag zu einer Theorie.  
> Viel Spaß^^

Michael erinnerte sich an den Anfang. Als die Engel Gott halfen, die Welt zu erschaffen. Sie waren überaus glücklich, der Allmächtigen zur Seite zu stehen, allen voran die fünf Erzengel Luzifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel und Michael. Ihnen wurden besonders wichtige Aufgaben anvertraut. Sie waren Auserwählte. Das Erschaffen der Sterne, das Urbarmachen der Erde, überall halfen sie. Die Dunkelheit wich der Schönheit der Nacht, die neuen Geschöpfe sollten sich nicht fürchten, sobald die Sonne unterging. Gott plante ein unendliches Universum, Kometen, Monde, Nebelflecken, Planeten, Sonnensysteme, Galaxien, ihre Schöpfung sollte zu jedem Moment etwas Neues entdecken können, wenn sie den Nachthimmel erblickte. Sie sollten eine neue Welt entdecken, sobald die Erde von Dunkelheit umhüllt wurde. Der Anbruch des Tages sollte friedvoll sein, vorsichtig würden die Geschöpfe Gottes von der Sonne geweckt werden, sorglos sollten sie den Tag beginnen können, wenn sie als Erstes vollkommene Schönheit erblickten. Steine wurden zu majestätischen Bergen drapiert oder gespalten, bis sie den feinsten Sand ergaben, der Strände füllen sollte, Wasser fand seinen Weg von den Quellen in die Meere, Pflanzen sollten überall gedeihen, sowohl als Schutz, als auch als Nahrungsquelle. Facettenreich war der Begriff, der die Entstehung der Welt am besten beschrieb. Berg und Tal, Wüste und Tropen, alles sollte entdeckt werden können. Gottes Schöpfung sollte überall sein, vom kleinsten Partikel bis hin zum größten Pass. Die Engel verrichteten ihre Arbeiten gewissenvoll, die Allmächtige immer an ihrer Seite. Der Himmel erstrahlte förmlich vor Freude. Die ersten Tage der Welt waren vermutlich die Schönsten. Gott liebte ihre Schöpfung und so taten es auch die Engel.

Michael erinnerte sich, wie liebevoll Raphael auf die Blaupausen der Menschen blickte, wie glücklich er besonders über diesen Teil der Schöpfung war. Gott plante sie als Verwalter Edens zu erschaffen, sie sollten in vollkommenem Frieden dort leben. Die Engel verstanden dieses Wort nicht. Was war “Frieden”? Sie sollten noch das Gegenteil kennenlernen. Gabriel fragte, warum die Menschen keine Flügel hätten. Gott erklärte, die würden sie nicht brauchen, ihre Engel würden ihre Flügel sein. Uriel fragte, warum es zwei verschiedene geben sollte. Gott antwortete, sie würden anders ins Leben eintauchen als Engel. Michael fragte, ob sie auch voller Liebe wären. Gott lächelte warmherzig. Luzifer schwieg die ganze Zeit. Es wurde unruhig im Himmel, Stimmen erhoben sich. Zuerst war es nur Geflüster, mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen wurde getuschelt, doch langsam wurden sie lauter, es wurden mehr, bis sie fast über den ganzen Himmel zu schallen schienen. Der lauteste war Luzifer, höchster Erzengel unter ihnen. Hoch angesehen und sogar von seinen Anhängern verehrt, wurde er geblendet von seinem eigenen Hochmut. Er zweifelte an der Allmächtigen, verkündete die Gleichheit zwischen ihm und ihr. Die Menschen, so sagte er, wären es nicht wert, sonderlich beachtet zu werden. Gott wollte ein neues Spielzeug? Das sollte sie ruhig haben, doch würde er nicht einen Moment an sie vergeuden. Unsicherheit keimte unter den Engel auf. Hatte er recht? Durfte er recht haben? Michael zweifelte an Luzifers Worten. sie wurden von Gott geschaffen, sie können die Allmächtige nicht übertreffen, sich auch nicht mit ihr gleichstellen, denn sie wurden nicht als allmächtige erschaffen. Sie waren Geschöpfe der Liebe, wie konnten sie die Menschen nicht lieben? Wie konnten sie sich von ihresgleichen verehren lassen?

Michael erinnerte sich als der Morgenstern fiel. Gott hatte ihr befohlen, die himmlischen Heerscharen gegen die Rebellion anzuführen. Wie konnten sich diese Narren gegen den Willen Gottes stellen? Mit ruhiger Hand zog sie in die Schlacht. Es war ein hitziges Gemetzel, überall war Blut, man konnte nicht erkennen, ob es von ihrem Feind -diesen Ausdruck haben sie erst kurz zuvor gelernt- war oder jemandem aus ihren eigenen Reihen gehörte. Sie kämpften gegen ihresgleichen, doch waren sie nicht mehr gleich. Die Zweifler waren Sünder, sie gehörten nicht in den Himmel. Unerbittlich fochten sie gegen die Sünder und die Sünder kämpften um ihren Platz im Himmel. Beide Seiten versuchten sich zu behaupten. Michael koordinierte, erteilte Befehle und schlussendlich stand sie dem ersten Zweifler gegenüber. Hochmut spornte ihn an, Michael zu besiegen, der Triumph über Gott und seinen Ersatz war alles, was von Bedeutung war. Doch Michael fasste Mut, eben weil sie von Gott eingesetzt wurde, sie vertraute auf die Entscheidung der Allmächtigen. Der Kampf zehrte an ihren Kräften, die Hitze des Tages ermattete, doch Michael konnte Luzifer überwältigen und stieß ihn hinab in die Tiefe. Er war der erste der fiel, sie konnten sehen, wie er zu brennen begann. Demoralisiert durch den Verlust ihres Anführers brach das Chaos unter den Rebellen aus. In Eden war ein Meteoritenschauer zu sehen in dieser folgenschweren Nacht. Michael erinnerte sich an den Jubel der Engel, als sie den Himmel von den Sündern gereinigt hatten. Gabriel und Uriel gratulierten ihr zu ihrer herausragenden Leistung, Die Engel lernten, was “Frieden” bedeutete. Jedoch fehlte jemand – Wo war Raphael? Wurde er von den Gefallenen niedergestreckt? Wie konnte das sein? Unruhig ging Michael die Liste der Toten durch, suchte den Erzengel unter den Verletzten, doch vergebens. Er konnte nicht einfach verschwunden sein. War er gefallen? Niemand hatte ihn fallen sehen. Der Erzengel konnte sich nicht einfach ins Nichts verschwunden sein. Als Michael nachdenklich die Säulenhallen entlangschritt, hörte sie ein seltsames Geräusch von draußen. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie dieses Geräusch bei einigen Fallenden gehört hat, bevor sie in die Tiefe stürzten. Langsam und vorsichtig schritt sie aus der Säulenhalle in die Richtung dieses ungewohnten Geräusches. Versteckt in einer kleinen Nische, unbemerkt von allem fand sie den Grund für diese Geräusche.

Michael erinnerte sich als der letzte fiel. Sie fand Raphael hinter diesem Strauch niederkniend, die Finger im eigenen Haar verknotet, als würde er versuchen, seinen Kopf mit den bloßen Händen zermalmen zu wollen. Er schluchzte ungehalten, während seine Seele dahinfloss, der Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Offensichtlich bemerkte er sie nicht, obwohl fraglich war, was er anders gemacht hätte, hätte er sie früh genug bemerkt. Sein Verhalten verwirrte den hohen Erzengel zutiefst. Stimmte etwas nicht? War er bestürzt über den Fall der anderen? Es war der Wille Gottes, also sollte er sich nicht um sie kümmern. “Raphael...”, begann sie und kniete sich hin. Doch kaum waren sie auf Augenhöhe, sprang sie entsetzt auf. Auf seiner Stirn flammte das Symbol des Sünders, was hatte er getan?! Große goldene Augen sahen zu ihr auf, ängstlich, zerbrechlich. Zitternd fanden Hände Halt in ihrem Gewand, das Schluchzen wurde unterdrückt, doch die Tränen liefen weiter. “Michael bitte...hilf mir!”, flehte der Sünder. Die angesprochene war selbst zu aufgewühlt von diesem Anblick. Nie hätte sie von dem Erzengel erwartet zu rebellieren. Doch das Mal war ein deutliches Zeichen, das sie nicht ignorieren durfte.

“Was hast du getan?”, war das einzige was sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorbringen konnte. Sie war wütend, enttäuscht. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld gesehen, oder in den Hallen, in denen sie die Verwundeten heilten. Dabei war er selbst ein Heiler. Stattdessen verriet er die Engel und deren Verräter. Er verkroch sich und jammerte. “Ich... ich habe nur Fragen gestellt. U-und ihnen zugehört, wenn sie redeten. Bitte Michael, ich liebe den Himmel, ich liebe die Menschen, ich bin kein Sünder! Bitte hilf mir!” Er war so unglaublich töricht.

“Zweifelst du etwa die Entscheidung der Allmächtigen an?”, fragte Michael kühl und schüttelte die Hände ab, die sich noch immer an ihrem Gewand klammerten. Entsetzen breitete sich in Raphaels Gesichtszügen aus, das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, als wäre er gelähmt. “N-n-nein! N-n-niemals! Das könnte ich nicht! Ich bitte um Vergebung! Ich habe Fehler begangen, aber das kommt nicht wieder vor, ich verspreche es! Bitte leg ein gutes Wort für mich ein Michael!” Vergebung? Unsanft zog sie ihn auf die Füße, er stand nur wackelig, seine Beine drohten jeden Moment nachzugeben. Hoffnung keimte im Sünder auf, als sie ihn stützte und führte, er dankte ihr immer wieder, doch sie schwieg. Die Hallen und Wege wirkten verlassen, der Himmel hatte so viel Raum, dass er nicht mehr vollkommen von Engeln bevölkert werden konnte. Unbemerkt führte sie ihn zum Abgrund, da erst dämmerte Raphael, was sie vorhatte. “Nein! Bitte Michael! Tu das nicht!”

“Ich habe keine andere Wahl Raphael.”, sagte sie reuevoll. Gott sagte, den Gefallenen werden ihre Sünden niemals vergeben werden. Michael konnte folglich nichts machen. Lehnte sie sich auf, würde sie selbst eine von ihnen werden, wäre Raphael er selbst, wüsste er das. Wenn auch sie fiel, was würde aus den anderen Engeln werden? Würden sie auch zweifeln und fallen? Seine Bitte war unmöglich zu erfüllen. “Es gibt immer eine Wahl, Michael, sonst wären wir nur Werkzeuge.” Er sprach im Wahn, es war zu spät, er war verdammt. Sie murmelte ein “Es tut mir leid, Raphael”, bevor sie ihn hinabstoßen sollte. Aber sie konnte nicht. Nicht Raphael. Nicht einen der anderen Erzengel. Die Hand, die sie gegen den Morgenstern mutig erhoben hatte, zitterte nun. Sie musste es tun, doch war es zugleich unmöglich. Würde sie auch fallen? Raphael sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte, wie sehr sie im Zwiespalt war. Er spürte ihre Angst. Ein trauriges Lächeln über die Schulter werfend, trat er langsam nach vorn und... sprang. Fassungslos stand sie am Abgrund, den Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben und sah wie er in die Tiefe eilte. Seine Flügel brannten und er schrie, allerdings würde ihn niemand hören können. Niemand außer Michael. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie am Abgrund stand und nach unten sah, selbst als das Licht bereits verschwunden war. Gabriel fand sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und witzelte, ob sie springen wollte, so intensiv wie sie nach unten starrte. Sie schenkte ihm nur einen kühlen Blick und zog von dannen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoffentlich hat es euch so sehr gefallen, dieses Kapitel zu lesen, wie mir es zu schreiben^^ Sämtliche Fanworks zum Beginn der Welt sind so wunderschön und inspirierend gewesen.  
> Dieses Kapitel könnte eine alleinstehende Fic sein, allerdings würde ich sie gern in einen Abriss von Michaels Leben einbinden. Also falls ihr Interesse daran habt, zu sehen was aus den Engeln nach dem Fall wird ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist das zweite Kapitel oder auch: Der Versuch 6000 Jahre Geschichte in wenigen Worten zu erklären.
> 
> Viel Spaß^^

Michael erinnerte sich, wie alle vergaßen. Nach dem Kampf vergaßen die Engel die Gefallenen, Namen, Gesichter, Freundschaften, alles war verschwunden. Doch sie erinnerten sich an den Kampf, wie die Erzengel gegen den ersten Verräter antraten und ihn verstießen. Man wusste davon, doch man sprach nicht darüber. Es war wie eine stille Übereinkunft, ein unausgesprochenes Tabu, zu schrecklich, um darüber auch nur ein kleines Wort zu verlieren. Die Rebellion war unterdrückt, es kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Neue Engel kamen, um die Lücken zu füllen, jedoch gab es keine neuen Erzengel. “Gabriel, wie viele waren wir vor dem Fall des Morgensterns?”, fragte Michael Jahre später. Verwundert sah Gabriel sie an: “Ich weiß, ich wurde mit dem Organisatorischen betraut, aber so genau kann ich dir das auch nicht sagen.”

“Wie viele Erzengel waren wir?”, spezifizierte Michael die Frage und verdrehte die Augen. Der andere legte die Stirn in Falten, verwirrt von dieser Frage. “Wir waren vier bis er meinte sich aufspielen zu müssen. Aber das weißt du doch, du warst schließlich dabei. Also was soll die Frage?” Doch Michael wischte seinen Kommentar beiseite und verschwand, um mit ihren Gedanken allein zu sein. Die anderen hatten Raphael vergessen, die Erinnerungen an ihn waren ausgelöscht worden, als hätte er nie existiert. Wie konnten sie alle nur einen Engel vergessen, der so viel für andere getan hatte? Er hatte die Sterne erschaffen, geschworen die Menschen zu beschützen und wenn er nur verhindern würde, dass sie zu Boden fielen. Allerdings wunderte sich Michael vielmehr wegen einer anderen Tatsache: Wenn ihn alle anderen vergessen hatten, warum konnte sie sich an ihn erinnern? Sie fragte nicht nach dem warum, sie hatte zu große Angst, um zu fragen, sie wunderte sich nur. Wurde sie so gestraft, weil sie ihn nicht verstoßen konnte? Oder gab es einen anderen Grund? Sie wunderte sich nur, sie fragte nicht. Fragen erschufen Zweifel, Zweifel erschufen Sünden. Sie durfte nicht fallen, nicht eine von _denen_ werden. Michael verstand die Gefallenen nicht. Es gab nichts zu hinterfragen, warum also hatten sie Zweifel gesät? Am Ende hatte es ihnen nichts gebracht, sie saßen in der stinkenden, vollgestopften Hölle, einem Ort, an dem niemand sich aufhalten wollte, auf der Jagd nach dem verlorenen Licht, das sie nie erreichen konnten. So durften sie ein kümmerliches Dasein fristen, bis das Ende der Welt anbrach und sie von diesem... Leben... befreit wurden.

Michael erinnerte sich, wie der Anfang vom Ende begann. In den ersten sieben Tagen, die die Welt existierte, wie sie war, erlebte sie zwei große Ironien. Die rebellischen Engel wollten Veränderungen, die hatten sie bekommen. Statt durch eigene Kraft aufzusteigen, wurden sie in die Tiefe gestoßen. Die zweite war, dass ausgerechnet Erzengel Raphael die Menschen zur Ursünde verführte, statt ihnen zu helfen. Sein neuer Name war “Crawly”, er sollte zu ihm passen. Das Ganze war doch eine Farce, ein schlechter Witz, doch sollte so die Weltgeschichte beginnen. Damals verließen die Menschen den Garten, sie fingen an, Besitz zu erschaffen und ihn zu verteidigen. Sie huldigten den unterschiedlichsten Göttern, unwissend, dass es nur eine gab, die die Welt erschaffen hatte. Dämonen versuchten die Menschen zu verführen, Engel arbeiteten dagegen. Häufig wurde ein Engel auf einen Dämon angesetzt, solange er seine Pläne vereiteln konnte. Gegen “Crawly” sollte der neue Engel Erziraphael arbeiten. Der Name allein genügte den ehemaligen Erzengel zu verhöhnen, sein Aussehen und seine Art trugen nur zum Spott bei. Und ausgerechnet jemand wie er konnte den Dämon in seine Schranken weisen? Gut es war noch immer Raphael, um den es sich handelte. Wahrscheinlich sollte es nicht verwundern, dass er ein schlechter Dämon war, dachte Michael zynisch, die Hand war zu einer Faust geballt. Sie versuchte ihn zu vergessen, ignorierte Gabriel, wenn er auch ein Wort über jene Namen verlor.

Michael erinnerte sich, wie sie vor die Menschen trat, nachdem der Sohn Gottes geopfert wurde. Die Aufgaben der Engel hatten sich verändert. Die Wunder der Erzengel waren häufig anderer Natur als die der meisten anderen gewöhnlichen Engel. Während die Engel vermeiden sollten beim wundern gesehen zu werden, sollten Erzengel meist eine Botschaft überreichen, indem sie wichtigen Persönlichkeiten erschienen. So überbrachte Gabriel der Jungfrau Maria die frohe Botschaft, als sie den Sohn Gottes unter ihrem Herzen trug. Er war prädestiniert für Botengänge. Michael war dagegen meistens vor wichtigen Schlachten zu finden. Sie half dem Volk Israels, sie half das Christentum zu verbreiten, indem sie vor einen römischen Kaiser trat, sie erschien einer Frau, die später ein Land befreien und als Märtyrerin verbrennen sollte. Die Kreuzzüge hatte sie aufmerksam verfolgt. Je älter die Welt wurde, desto seltener kehrte Michael auf die Erde zurück, um einer Seite zu helfen. Kampf und Krieg änderte sich über die Jahrtausende der Weltgeschichte. Ihr gefiel, wie militärischer Drill immer wichtiger wurde, wie Taktik ein bestimmendes Moment der Kriegsführung wurde. Spionage und Überwachung hatten eine ganz eigene Faszination, darin waren die Menschen wirklich gerissen, eine Varietät an Mitteln und Methoden, selbst der fortschrittliche Himmel konnte sich das ein oder andere abschauen. Der Kampf war so ein schlichtes Medium, doch so wirkungsvoll wie kein zweites. Allerdings widerstrebte ihr, wie sinnlos die Menschen töteten, wie sie am innovativsten waren, wenn sie andere Menschen vernichten sollten. Wie der Krieg Fanatiker und Maschinen schuf.

Michael erinnerte sich an die Schrecken und Strafen der Menschheit. Als Krankheiten die Menschheit heimsuchten, eine schlimmer als die andere. Als die Pest wütete, riefen so viele die Almmächtige an, baten um ein Zeichen. Die Pest war ein spezieller Fall. Die Engel vermuteten, es wäre ein Werk der Dämonen, doch hörten sie gerüchteweise, die andere Seite würde sie dahinter vermuten. Allein die Erzengel wussten, wer tatsächlich den schwarzen Tod zu verantworten hatte. Gegen des 6. Jahrhunderts war Michael das Klagen der Menschen Leid, die Anrufungen waren vielfältig. Plötzlich sprang sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf, die Unterlagen für die morgigen Verhandlungen nur zum Teil bearbeitet. Verwirrt blickten Gabriel und Uriel sie an, als sie vor die Projektion der Erde trat. “Michael, was in Gottes Namen hast du vor?” fragte Gabriel verwirrt. Er wusste häufig nicht, was in seinem Gegenüber vorging. “Ich gehe nach Rom.”, antwortete sie knapp. Sie würde ein Zeichen setzen, damit die Menschen endlich aufhören würden zu sündigen und die Pest verschwand. “Du kannst nicht einfach-” “-es wird wieder Zeit für ein Wunder von uns.”, unterbrach sie ihn. Mit diesen Worten teleportierte sie sich zur Erde.

“Gott hat euch nicht verlassen.” Wie alles Schreckliche, was die Menschheit befallen konnte, war auch die spanische Inquisition ein dämonisches Werk. Genauer gesagt war der Verantwortliche “Crawly”, das hatten Michaels Mittelsmänner und –frauen in Erfahrung bringen können. So etwas war nicht einfach zu vereiteln. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Er hatte die Menschheit verstoßen. Ein neuer Name, ein neues Auftreten, ein neues Ziel. Hatte die Zeit ihn so verbittert? Wollte Crowley sich am Himmel rächen? “Wir müssen ein Zeichen setzen, die Menschen foltern Unschuldige, selbst der Tod wäre gnädiger. Die Menschen werden sich abwenden.” Die Erzengel standen in der großen klaren Halle im Hauptgebäude, der Blick war auf die Welt gerichtet. “Sie glauben daran, dass sie Gottes Willen erfüllen. Das ist unsere Chance.”, erwiderte Gabriel knapp.

“Unsere Chance?”, wiederholte Michael kühl, “und was ist mit den sogenannten Hexen? Sie sind unschuldig, aber sie bringen uns nichts, wenn sie dadurch den Glauben an Gott verlieren.” Gabriel kümmerte sich nicht um die Verhandlungen der Verstorbenen, er wusste nichts davon. “Was, wenn Engel beim Wundern erwischt werden?”, wandte Uriel ein. Anträge für einen neuen Körper waren eine Strafe für unvorsichtige Engel, allerdings brauchten sie auch Engel auf der Erde. Gabriel holte tief Luft, bevor er zu einer Erklärung ansetzte. Offensichtlich hatte er nicht mit Einwänden seiner Miterzengel gerechnet. “Wenn sie sich erwischen lassen, sind sie selbst schuld. Dann müssen sie lernen vorsichtiger zu sein.” Da gab Michael ihm recht, wahrscheinlich war es sogar am besten, die Anzahl an Wundern zu minimieren, damit die Engel nichts Dummes anstellten. “Und Michael”, sprach Gabriel weiter, “Du warst zuletzt mit den Kreuzzügen beschäftigt, ich fürchte, du weißt nicht, wie die Menschen ohne ihn denken.” Das wagte er nicht. Dafür würde sie sich revanchieren. Sie setzte ein süßliches Lächeln auf, als sie fragte: “Was sollen wir also tun? Du rühmst dich ja damit die Menschen ach so gut zu kennen.” “Wir beobachten. Die Menschen kommen schon zur Vernunft.” Die Menschen kamen Jahrhunderte später zur Vernunft, die letzte Hexe brannte in Polen , die Folter wurde von einem anderen Rechtssystem abgelöst. Doch die Schrecken hörten nicht auf. Terror überfiel die Menschen. Tyrannen, Herrschaften, so viel mehr was den Menschen begegnete. Werke der Dämonen, die Menschen zu verführen. Die Mittel der Engel waren zum Heilen und Strafen, gerecht, nicht schrecklich. Und sie beobachtete.

Michael erinnerte sich, als die Menschen sich in Massen selbst vernichteten, die Gründe waren divers. Von Genoziden bis hin zu einer einfachen Methode, die feindlichen Linien zu dezimieren. Die neuste Erfindung war Gas. Es war so einfach geworden, die eigene Spezies auszulöschen. War das das Werk der Dämonen? Wäre das nicht zu hoch für die gewesen? Wenn die Menschen so weitermachten, würden sie keine Apokalypse mehr benötigen. Michael betrachtete das vom Krieg gezeichnete Gebiet. tiefe Gräben waren ausgehoben, Zäune gespannt, die Erde verdorrt. Für die nächsten Jahrzehnte würde nicht das kleinste Leben hier keimen können. Man konnte die Stellen, in denen Bomben eingeschlagen waren einzig daran erkennen, dass sich Leichen mit fehlenden Körperteilen und Gliedmaßen mit fehlenden Körpern um die Einschlagsstelle drapierten. Menschenwerk. Die Schlachtordnungen –vielmehr Abschlachtungsordnungen-, die die Menschen nutzten, sobald sie Pistolen und Gewehre jeglicher Art erfanden? Menschenwerk. Ehrungen zu erhalten, weil man anderen das Leben genommen hatte? Menschenwerk. Manchmal fragte sie sich, was Raphael getan hätte, wäre er bei ihnen geblieben. Wäre er bei solchen verheerenden Kriegen den Menschen auf dem Schlachtfeld erschienen, um sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen? Oder wäre er heimlich in die Lazarette, um die Verwunderten zu heilen? Wie sehr konnte man die Menschen lieben, wenn sie sich selbst so sehr hassten und bekämpften? Michael fand den Gedanken unerträglich. Die Schöpfung war heilig, wie konnte sich die Schöpfung das selbst antun?

Michael erinnerte sich, nicht immer allein auf die Erde gekommen zu sein. Manchmal begleitete sie Uriel, welche die Kranken heilte, sie war von pragmatischer Natur, zögerte nie. Auch sie kannte die Schrecken, auch sie konnte sie nicht verstehen. Wie konnten die Menschen nur freiwillig so leiden? Oder vergaßen sie so schnell? Frieden war eine Seltenheit. Überall auf der Welt wurde zu den Waffen gegriffen und wenn sie ruhten, so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder hervorgeholt wurden. Dämonen hatten es leicht, die regierenden Menschen zum Schlachten zu verführen, allerdings taten es die Menschen im Glauben an Gott. Paradox, Wahnsinn, anders konnte sie es nicht nennen. Wie oft schon beteten beide Seiten um die Hilfe der Allmächtigen im Krieg? Michael hatte aufgehört zu zählen. So überzeugt das richtige zu tun und genau das Gegenteil zu erwirken. Das waren die Menschen. Deswegen kehrte Michael immer seltener zurück auf die Erde, widmete sich lieber der Bürokratie und den Verhandlungen der Verstorbenen. Die Zeit der Propheten war vorbei, es gab nur noch falsche Propheten. Die Gute Nachricht war bereits verbreitet worden, es gab keine zweite. Märtyrer gab es nicht mehr in einer Welt, die dem Unwissen der Wissenschaft vertraute. Es gab keine Notwendigkeit für Michael auch weiter zur Erde zurück zu kehren, wenn sie sich im Irrglauben selbst vernichtete.

Michael erinnerte sich, wie sie lieber Anträge prüfte, statt auf der Erde zu sein. Sie hatte aufgegeben, Wunder im Krieg zu wirken. Andere Engel taten es noch, doch sie wurde müde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die wichtigste Frage ist doch: geht euch ein bestimmtes Stilmittel jetzt schon auf den Keks? ;)


End file.
